Eagle Eyes
by LadyXmas311
Summary: From future to past, Arla Storm didn't believe that she was back in a time of war. And also, didn't think she'll find someone that she is interested in. Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the King Arthur Series. I only own my original character, Arla. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **Changing of the Timeline

…**..**

"No clue why I am here. Oh wait, it's because my cousin decided that she wanted to go backpacking around the middle of freakin' nowhere!"

"Shut up, Arla and enjoy yourself."

Arla—meaning eagle—Storm, a twenty-five year old woman known for her natural beauty and determine attitude. Graduated from college as a student-athlete—softball—with a degree in criminology and now works as a criminal profiler. She likes to do archery and kick boxing on the side or as a hobby. Dislikes bugs and her cousin—that she hasn't talked to in a year in a half—dragging her to Britain for a hiking trip. And of course her cousin brings her boyfriend, who is an absolute creep and dipshit most of the time because he thinks it is funny when it clearly isn't.

"Yeah, enjoy yourself little eagle." Her cousin—Allison—boyfriend, Chris, tells her with a smirk.

Staring right at the 6ft man, Arla stared at him with a serious face.

"Are you high?"

"Arla!" Allison snapped her head to Arla, who just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking, this time right by them.

They were walking through these grassy fields, seeing old rock walls, which they had heard that they were from this ancient Roman time. They had ended up near an edge of a forest and decided to walk through this dirt trail that ran through it.

"Careful, Arla, don't want to run into any spider webs." Chris cooed to her then snicker, thinking he was the funniest person in the world. Arla rolled her eyes and glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Careful, Chris, you don't want to go missing, do you?" Arla mockingly cooed back then turned forwards with a satisfying smirk at Chris's mouth agape.

"Arla, enough." Allison replied, knowing that Arla could definitely kick her boyfriend's ass. Arla was a woman to not be mess with, especially when she is a strong kick boxer and sharp shooter in archery. When Arla is mad, it is beyond scary.

Arla just waved her cousin off and kept walking ahead of them, not caring what they think of her. She didn't understand why her cousin all of a sudden wanted her to come. Oh, wait, that was because Arla's father worked at the airport and was a head person, getting discounts on things. Never mind, she figured it out why Allison had called her.

Not hearing anything behind or around her, Arla turned around and noted that she must've walked to fast because her cousin and her boyfriend were not behind her anymore.

"Shit. Shit. Fucking double shit!" Arla shouted the last part before turning forwards and walking again, seeing an opening ahead.

Stepping into the opening, she noted the small pond with nothing but the woods surrounding it. Arla groan and just dropped herself on the ground, falling onto her butt then onto her back, and shutting her eyes.

"How the hell did this happen? This wouldn't of happen if I have just said no to her. Nope, I wanted to go on an adventure, but instead, I get ditched in a middle of a friggin' wood…I think that I got ditched." Arla began talking to herself, trying to wonder why she agreed to come to the outback of Britain.

A sharp pain hit her thigh making her to gasp out and shoot up with wide eyes. Glancing to her right, she froze at the sight.

It was a huge ass bird. Well actually it was a white-tail eagle with what looked like leather on its legs for protection. It was intensely staring at her with yellow gold eyes.

"Okay, um, I'm not dead so you don't have to peck m—OW! Bitch!" Arla shouted waving her hands at the eagle that thought it would be fun pecking at her thigh with its sharp, yellow beak.

Arla stood up, staring down at the large bird of prey and watched as it hobble around her. She moved away from it towards the pond, glancing back every so second to see if it was following her.

And it was.

"Okay, I'm not your mommy or whatever. Stop following me likes a lost ducky, okay."

The eagle let out a huge screech and spread out its eight foot wing span wings. Seeing this, Arla gulped and eyed the powerful wings then at the eagle's powerful legs that had really nice looking sharp talons.

"Alright, alright, I take back anything mean I had said to you. You are a very nice, powerful, and smart, about to kill me eagle. Right? Friends? Now I'm going to walk this way." Arla was slowly said, stepping away from the pond but froze as the eagle screeched again then flew at her.

"Whoa, whoa. STOP!" Arla screamed bringing her hands up as the bird tackle them into the pond water behind her.

Underwater, Arla's arms came around the eagle that was wiggling in her arms until the eagle stopped. Arla was about to push herself up to the surface but felt herself being sucked down.

Being sucked down, Arla began freaking out, screaming underwater and causing air bubbles to escape from her mouth and float to the surface. She was being sucked down and fast into this hole.

'_I'm going to die. I'm dying. I didn't even kick Chris ass yet!' _Went through her mind before she was sucked into the hole and immediately went unconscious.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The air had seemed a bit nippy and circling around her fast.

Arla thought about how she was sucked underwater with a huge ass eagle. That is was all a dream. So, when she opens her eyes, she realizes it wasn't a dream.

The air was blowing around her fast because she was free falling down towards that same pond that she fell in. She let out a scream, looking up towards the skies to see that eagle was dive bombing after her with a screech.

Her scream was cut off as she splashed into the pond, hard. Pushing herself off the bottom, Arla pushed her dark brown hair from her face and spit water out of her mouth. The eagle was standing at the edge of the pond, gently chirping at her and tilting its head back and forth, studying her.

"What the fuck just happen?" Arla blurted out, pushing herself out of the pond and standing up, shaking the water off her.

However, that is when she realized her outfit was different.

Instead of black cargo pants, she was wearing what seemed to be black skin tight pants with dark brown, worn down leggings and matching knee high riding boots. As she touched the leather that is when she noted that she was wearing a different top.

Touching the top, she noted it was black, long sleeved V-neck, with this hood attached to the back. She had this wide leather belt on that went from the bottom of her bellybutton to around her waist. It held what looked like throwing knives on the sides, but she touched her back feeling a long sword in a sheath.

Glancing down, it looked like she had these black tails like a swallow bird that came off her top.

"I totally look like I just came out of one of those Assassin Creed games with this on. But the outfit is black and I'm a woman…this is actually pretty cool." Arla compared her outfit to that of the assassin video game that she has to admit was very fun to play.

There was this long black bow on the ground with a black leather pouch full of arrows with black and white feathers. Bending down, Arla picked them up and slung the pouch of arrows around her chest and picked the bow up in her left hand.

"Alright, I think that I am not in my time…unless I was saved from drowning, someone dressed me in a different outfit and fucking with me now…that's it, right?" Arla looked down at the eagle hopping around her. The eagle stopped and looked up at her with a slight glint in its eyes that told her she was thinking too much.

"Well up yours." Arla mutters.

A snap of twigs made her head to snap up and stared around with her radiant turquoise eyes.

"If that is Allison or Chris, you are so dead for abandoning me." Arla shouted, staring around her to see if her cousin or boyfriend would appear. They didn't appear, instead, these people with blue skin and dark blue markings on them appeared with weapons to which Arla gulped.

"Um…hi?" Arla raised her right hand up very slowly, waving at them with a sheepish grin. They kept glaring at her then some raised bows up with arrows loaded and locked right on her.

"This is bad..." She whispers.

A tug on one of her boot buckles made her looks down to see the eagle was pulling her. Like the eagle was telling her to—

"Run." Arla said which caused the eagle to screech in agreement with her words and flew off ahead of her.

"DON'T LEAVE ME." Arla screamed, running after the bird and managing to dodge the arrows being shot at her.

Arla kept running after the eagle, noticing how the eagle was turning either left or right through the trees. The eagle was leading her out of danger, but those blue people were chasing after her, yelling with warrior cries and shooting arrows at her.

One thing was for sure, Arla was thankful that she could run fast, especially when her life was in danger. Pure adrenaline was pumping through her system.

Seeing this dirt road ahead, Arla ran faster as the eagle screeched and flew out to it.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The mission was an easy one, which had to do with guarding a cart with a high ranking person.

Artorius "Arthur" Castus was a Roman cavalry officer who commanded a group of Sarmatian auxiliary cavalry. The Sarmatian warriors were known to be skillful fighters and horsemen. These men that were with Arthur had been taken from their homes at a young age. They were then trained and soon fought underneath his command for the next fifteen years.

Glancing back behind him, Arthur stared at what was reminding of that cavalry.

Only seven knights left.

The reminding being Lancelot—his right hand man, skillful at fighting with two swords, and a womanizer. Next was Bors—large man but a strong man, crazy and loud, loves a good fight, and has eleven children with a woman named Vanora, who runs a tavern amongst the Hadrian's Wall. Then there was Gawain—the long blonde hair mane man, tall and strong, has a good heart and attractive face to the ladies. Next, Galahad—the youngest of all of them, but proves he can take out anyone bigger than him. He likes to go against Lancelot with getting woman and Gawain with throwing daggers. Second to last, Dagonet—their healer and fighter, the tallest among them and pure muscles, but has a heart of gold when he isn't fighting. Last of the seven was Tristan—their deadly, silent scout. He was the quiet man of the group, but on the battlefield the most deadliest with a sword and his bows and arrows. He is skilled with any weapon he gets his hands on. Plus, he has a pet hawk that is known to be his closet friend.

Those knights were going to be free soon once their papers came. Their fifteen years was going to be up very soon and Arthur was dreading on losing these men. Over the years, growing up with them, they came to be great friends, like brothers. But he knew that they wanted their freedom and to live their lives away from the battlefields.

"I can't wait to get back to see my lovely Vanora." Bors loudly blurted out making Arthur to snap out of his thoughts of his men.

"Why? So that you end up with number twelve." Lancelot replied with a smirk while the others snicker. Tristan just smirked and looked up to the skies, seeing his hawk flying.

"Shut up! At least I can keep one woman." Bors pointed out and lean towards Lancelot, who had ridden up beside Bors. Lancelot just kept smirking and gently nudged his horse to go ahead of Bors and go up next to Arthur.

"You have been quiet, Arthur." Lancelot lowly addressed.

"Just thinking. Nothing more." Arthur replied with a small grin, glancing at Lancelot then ahead. Arthur eyes were always alert, especially when they were going through a dirt road through the woods. In the woods, their enemies, the Woads, lived and snuck around in the shadows, waiting to attack.

"Don't overthink, you might hurt yourself." Lancelot jokily said causing Arthur to chuckle and shake his head.

Arthur stared around, noting how the birds weren't chirping anymore. It was dead silent. That caused him to glance around then back at his men, seeing they were chatting with each other with laughs and smiles, not noticing what he was noticing. However, when his eyes met Tristan, the silent scout nodded his head. That made Arthur to know that Tristan notice the same thing about the silence.

That was until a screech of a bird and a yelling of someone broke the silence.

"Whoa!" Lancelot sounded, stopping his horse with the others.

They all got tensed and grabbed their weapons, staring around their surroundings.

"Do you think it is w—" Galahad was talking but stopped, yelling out as a huge shadow flew at him.

"That is a big bird!" Boars shouted, pointing his sword at the bird flying up into a tree and landing on a branch.

"It's an eagle." Tristan pointed out as they stared at the large bird of prey turn on the branch, staring down at them then screeched. However, its head seem to shoot up and stared at the woods.

The knights got ready as there was rustling then a hooded figure bursting out of the bushes, not attacking but screaming their head off at the eagle.

"YOU F'IN BIG FEATHER CHICKEN. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT." The figure shouted running by the men and kept running down the road at the eagle.

"OI! WHO ARE YOU?" Bors shouted causing the figure to glance back, slightly slowing up.

"I CAN'T TALK. THERE ARE EVIL BLUE SMURF LOOKING PEOPLE CHASING AFTER ME!"

"Smurf? What's a smurf?" Gawain innocently questions, baby blue eyes blinking.

"Who gives a crap, they said blue people. That only means—"

Before Bors could finish what he was saying, those blue people appeared yelling and ran at the knights, forgetting about the figure.

"Woads!" Tristan shouted, pulling out his bow and loading it up with an arrow, firing at woad before they attacked him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The eagle landed in front of Arla and flew back towards where those warrior looking men were fighting off those blue people.

"Where are you going?" Arla shouted at the eagle, but went wide eyes as more of those blue people came up behind her.

Looking around, Arla noted those warrior men killing these people. She looked back to see one about to slam an axe on her. However, an arrow met their forehead and dropped dead.

Gradually, her head turned to see that one of those men saved her.

One that had tattoos on his high cheekbones, amber eyes, dark brown messy hair where he had a braid going down the right side of his face, armor on his body and olive complexion. Overall, handsome in Arla's book and knows how to shoot an arrow, especially when he is about fifty feet away and hit the enemy dead on.

"Definitely got to challenge him in an archery contest." She mumbles, before dodging more attacks on her.

As she kept backpedaling, dodging from getting killed, she had ended up near those warrior men again. The eagle screeched and seems to be scowling her for some reason. That is when Arla smacked herself in the head, inwardly.

She was a fighter and archer, so what the hell was she doing trying to run away and hide.

"Fuck this." She mutters, pulling out two throwing knives and using them to slice down anyone that came her way. Her life was on the line and she will survive this.

Dodging, ducking, sliding across the ground and slicing down these blue people.

Turning, Arla let go one of the knives, hitting one of the blue people in the back of their neck before they could bring down an axe on one of the warrior men.

"Nice aim!" Boars shouted at her as she just saved his back from getting stabbed by an axe.

Arla just turned around again, wiping the other throwing knife from her hand and watched it embed into another blue enemy before they struck, what appeared to be the leader of these warrior men.

In a crouch position, Arla stared around and waiting for any more of those blue people. Seeing now, Arla stood up straight and gather her throwing knives, wiping them off before sheathing them.

When Arla turned around, she froze as those seven men were staring at her with curiosity, caution, and questionable expressions. The leader that Arla seem to point out in her mind stepped up to her with a slight raised eyebrow.

"I thank you for having my back against the Woads."

"Woads? Is that what those blue people are called?" Arla jabbed her finger behind her with a questionable expression.

"Are you not from around here?"

"No, not exactly…I have to ask you, sir, what year is this?" Arla softly questions, glancing up towards the trees to see that eagle perched on the branch above her.

"467 A.D."

Her head instantly snapped back down to stare at the leader man before her.

"Wh-what did you—no, no, no, this is all a prank and my cousin is joking around with me." Arla whispers, staring around to see if there were cameras around and her cousin would pop out of nowhere shouting 'got you.'

However, Arla realized that she had attacked those blue people, killing some of them. She watched those men slice and shot arrows at them. So, why would her cousin play a prank like that on her? Glancing back at the men then at the leader of them, she was wide eyes.

"It's not 2013?"

That got the men's eyes to widen and looked at one another before looking back at Arla.

"I believe she lost her mind." A man with long blonde hair whispers to another.

"I didn't lose my mind, you lion hair man!" Arla pointed at the man, shouting as she heard what he said. The man stared at her with his mouth dropped then shut it, gulping a bit.

Arla looked back at the leader man and stepped to him.

"It's not 2013?"

"No, it is 467 A.D."

"Oh, um, alright." Arla whispers, before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed onto her back, unconscious.

"What the—she fainted!" Bors shouted, walking towards her to poke her with his foot, but yelled out as the eagle that stayed around came screeching down and landed beside the woman.

The eagle screeched and spread its wings a bit out as if protecting the woman.

"What should we do with her, Arthur?" Galahad questions, eyeing the unconscious woman with the others.

"I want to take her back to the walls."

"What!?" The men shouted, except Tristan, who was already walking over towards the woman.

"Her eyes, she is telling the truth."

"She lost her mind."

"I don't think so." Tristan voice spoken out causing them to look over at him. He was kneeling down beside the woman, holding this small white rectangular plastic thing.

"How the hell did he get near her without the eagle attacking?" Bors waved his hand about, glaring a bit at the silent scout.

"Because he has a way with birds." Galahad pointed out and Gawain nodded in agreement.

"What is it Tristan?" Arthur came over; taking the hard rectangular plastic from Tristan, who stood up, but his eyes stayed on the woman.

"What is it?" Lancelot came up beside Arthur, questioning.

"It's called a driver li-cense and the year says 2013..." Arthur lowly said the last part, staring down at the woman with the rest of them.

She was definitely their mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Fitting Right In

…**..**

"You know, I have to say that this woman is absolutely beautiful."

"Don't get any ideas, Lancelot." Gawain said, glancing over at the flirtiest knight out of all of them. The dark haired knight threw his hands up in defensive gesture, but the sly smirk was still on his face.

The seven knights had brought the mystery woman back to the Hadrian Walls. From there, Dagonet made sure she wasn't injured from the Woads attack. He told them that she was fine, just fainted from shock of finding out the year.

Now, the knights stood in the room with Arthur, trying to figure out what to do with the woman. The bedroom was actually a bedroom on top of the Tavern that Vanora runs. She was kind enough to let them put the mysterious woman in the bed to recover or rather awaken.

"I see no harm from her. She helped us out." Galahad said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"After she flipped out at her big flying chicken." Bors sarcastically said with a snicker and leaned against the windowsill of the bedroom.

However, a huge screech caused him to yell out and dove to the floor as the said flying chicken came gliding in. The white-tailed eagle landed on the bed and hopped up the woman's legs.

"It's her eagle." Lancelot pointed out.

They all stood straighter, watching as the eagle hopped up the woman's body and stood beside the woman's head now.

"What do you thinks it is doing?" Galahad whispers to Gawain, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe protecting her like it did last time?" Arthur suggested making them to nod, except Tristan, who was simply leaning against the wall, staring at the woman intensely.

The eagle gave a soft thrill before delivering a hard peck the woman's forehead. The knights wince and made an 'ouch' sound. Though the peck seem to work as the woman shot up and rubbed her forehead. Her eyes snapped open, staring around and ignoring the guys. Her eyes landed right on the eagle that inflicted pain on her.

"You fucking pigeon!" The woman snapped, lunging at the eagle that screeched and flew over her. The eagle landed on the windowsill and began to fix its feathers in its wings.

Getting out of the bed, the woman stopped and finally took notice of the wide eyes knights. She slowly backed away, rising her hands up and getting into a defensive position, eyes narrowing.

"We aren't going to hurt you." Arthur stepped forwards saying with a gentle, reassuring smile.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh, woman." Bors snapped at her causing her to glare at him with her pale turquoise eyes. They seem to darken and become like ice causing the hairs on the back of Bors neck to actually rise.

"She's not normal." Galahad whispers, but Gawain shook his head with a smirk.

"She is determine." Gawain said with a smirk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"And she has quite the mouth." Lancelot pointed out, causing the men to chuckle.

"Hello, I am standing in front of you."

"Indeed, you are. May I ask for your name?" Arthur stepped to her again, dropping his hands on his sides as he felt that she wouldn't attack him.

"My name is Arla Storm. Who are you guys and why the hell am I not in the year 2013?"

"We don't know why you are in our, well, time period. But we can introduce our selves to you, Ms. Storm. I'm Artorius Castus, but you can call me Arthur." He pointed to his chest then looked behind him for someone else to introduce them.

"I'm Lancelot, my fair lady."

"And I can definitely feel the bells ringing in my head to stay away from you, lover boy." Arla pointed at him causing him to pout while the other knights started to laugh.

"Oh, you are funny. I'm Gawain." The man with the long blonde mane, said, wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes from laughing to hard.

"Galahad."

"Bors."

"Dagonet."

Lastly, everyone seems to look at their silent knight leaning against the wall in the corner and somewhat hidden in the shadows. He stepped forwards, staring at Arla with his dark hazel amber eyes.

"Tristan."

"Tristan huh? Can I ask you something, Tristan?" Arla stepped forwards, staring at the attractive man that saved her back with a perfect shot of his bow and arrows.

The others stared with raised eyebrows, wondering what this woman had to ask their silent and most deadly knight. Tristan gave the slightest nod making Arla to grin and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can we have an archery challenge? Because when you shot that blue person from fifty feet away, over my shoulder, I knew that I have to challenge you to a match." She asked with a smile and her eyes seem to brighten a bit.

Even though she was way out of her time period—like a thousand years—she felt…welcome. But also, she felt safe around this group of knights. And she felt warm and happy around them. She knew that she could trust them, especially her tattoo, attractive fellow named Tristan.

The knights turned their heads away from Arla to stare at Tristan with curious raised eyebrow, wondering if he would reply to her. When they saw a slight smirk come onto Tristan lips, their mouth dropped slightly.

"Deal." Tristan simply told her making Arla to smile and nod at him.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, still staring at Tristan, who went back to leaning in his corner and eyes closed. Arla bit her tongue, knowing that Tristan must've been the quiet one because of the other knights staring at him with a bit of shock when he had spoken.

"Anyways, I wish to talk to Arla…alone." Arthur looked at his knights making them to sigh like little boys and headed out of the bedroom. Though, Lancelot stared at Arla then at Arthur, who nodded at him to go.

Once they were alone, Arthur and Arla seem to have a stare down for a minute until Arla sat down in the bed she was resting in.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"The future or rather how you got here."

"Well if we are exchanging stories, Arthur, then you tell me yours and those knights. Deal?" Arla said, sticking out her hand with a tilt of her head.

Staring at her hand then back to staring at her face, Arthur smirked and reached out, grabbing her hand. They shook hands then dropped them to their sides to exchange stories.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The knights were down in the tavern causing a ruckus with Bors eleven children. They were mostly trying to get the eleven children to act up so that Vanora would yell at Bors to calm them down. It was entertainment to the knights to see their fellow knight, Bors, to try to calm down all eleven of his children.

"Oh, you are up." Vanora clapped her hands with a smile.

The knights stop what they were doing to see Arthur and Arla walking into the tavern. Arla was gently smiling at the woman named Vanora that began to chat away with her, dragging her to the other knights.

"Here you go. Sit right down, my dear. Do you want any ale or food?"

"I am good for now. Thank you, Vanora."

"You're welcome…at least she has some manners." Vanora pinned pointed the last part to Lancelot and Bors, slapping them with a kitchen rag she had over her shoulder. Arla put her right hand over her mouth to hide the amused grin on her face.

"So, Arla, tell us about yourself?" Lancelot looked away from Vanora and stared at Arla with what appeared to be a charming smirk.

"What do you want to know?" Arla question in reply, crossing her right leg over her left and her hands resting in her lap.

"Is there freedom in the future?" Galahad poked his head over her shoulder before going back to a game of throwing daggers with Gawain.

"Of course. Everyone is equal and I mean everyone."

That made the knights to stare at her with interest eyes making her to know that they want the same thing. Upstairs with Arthur, Arla told him her story and in exchanged he told her his and his knights. Now, she knew about why these knights are here and it made her a bit sadden that they were taken from their homeland to fight for another.

"So, everyone is free?"

"In mostly all the countries."

"Are there more countries?"

"Yes." Arla nodded, dropping her right leg off her left and watching as Gawain threw a dagger, hitting just above the white bull's-eye dot.

"Interesting." Dagonet mumbles, taking a sip out of his water.

"What did you do in the future, Arla?" Dagonet asked her making all attention drawn on her. Even the quiet Tristan was staring at her as he leaned on a pillar, eating a green apple—which looked delicious and she wanted one.

"Well, I was a criminologist."

"A what?" The knights seem to say together, complete confusion was on their faces.

"I study the crime, criminals and the punishment of those criminals or behaviors. So, trying to figure out why did the killer or victim do what they did? That type of thing." Arla explained, grinning halfway through when the knights seem to lean in with intrigued eyes at this new information.

"In a way, you think like the killer, right?" Galahad said, pointing his throwing dagger at her before throwing it at the pillar and missing the mark completely.

"In a way, yes."

"That is a scary thought." Gawain mumbles, rubbing his chin.

Standing up from her seat, Arla moved over to stand in between Galahad and Gawain, watching their game. Until a dagger was held out in front of her. She grabbed it and looked at Galahad, who gave her a charming smile.

"Why not you have a go?"

She stared at the dagger, balancing it on her palm and testing the weight of it. Arms crossed over his chest now, Gawain snorted a bit as he watched Arla testing the weight. He didn't really think she could hit the bull's-eyes or rather the post itself.

"Why don't you throw the first one, Gawain?" Arla looked at the long blonde mane man. Her eyes seem to have a twinkle in them as she stared at him, eyes narrowing slightly when she had heard him snort in disbelief at her.

"Alright. I'll show you how it is done." Gawain put on the tough guy act, puffing out his chest a bit as he aimed his dagger.

"Something is telling me, this is going to be good." Lancelot said making the others to nod with him at the table.

When Gawain threw his dagger, he let out one laugh as he hit the middle. He looked back at Arla with a smug smirk making her to nod with a bit of fake impressed pucker lips. She stared at him before looking at the pillar, eyes turning serious.

Turning her back to the pillar, the dagger swirl in her hand before she stopped it and whirled back around to the post. The dagger's blade only gave a slight flash of silver before a thud was heard.

"How…" Gawain eyes widen a bit.

"Told you this is going to be good." Lancelot laughed while hitting his hand off the table with a wide smile.

The dagger Arla threw had hit the center of Gawain dagger's hilt. Arla stepped up to it, staring at her lucky and successful aim before looking at Gawain with a smirk.

"Seems like I hit a smaller center then the bull's-eye. I think that I have won this match." Arla said, walking towards him and patting his shoulder. She then headed back to the table, leaving Galahad to grab his dagger while laughing at Gawain shocked face. The others were laughing too.

In her head, Arla felt this unknown strength in her. It was like when she was transported to this time, knowledge of fighting tactics were install into her, like a computer download. But this time it was fighting moves and whatnot that had been installed into her mind.

"Now that, my fair lady was a sight." Lancelot raised his mug of ale at her before taking a gulp out of it. She smirked at him before sitting down in the now only seat open at the table, which was in front of Tristan, leaning on the post.

Feeling the need to look at him, Arla looked over her shoulder at Tristan. He looked back at her making her to bite her tongue to not blush or anything. With quick easy, she gave him a grin and got an idea of getting out of this awkward stare down with him.

"You don't happen to have another apple on you, do you?"

"Trust me, Arla, he won't give you one." Gawain said, throwing a dagger and cursing when he missed the target a bit.

"Yeah, he only eats them for himse—"Galahad stopped talking as Tristan had pulled a green apple from out of nowhere and handed it to Arla.

"You were saying?" Arla waved the green apple before biting into it. She smirked at the shocked faces that looked at Tristan, who casually continue to eat his own apple.

The men were silent until Gawain pointed at her with a smile.

"You are definitely something special."

The men rose their mugs in the air agreeing making Arla to laugh and then took a bite out of the apple with a grin. Behind her, Tristan bowed his head with an agreeing grin gracing his lips too.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Note:**

Hello,

I have actually been holding this idea for a while and actually made a few chapters for this story. And yes, I was waiting for someone to ask to make this story. I usually wait for someone to request what I suggested and then I'll post it. Stories that I suggest in my bio, I have some chapters already written for each of them.

So, to my first reviewer for this story (hopefully you know who you are) , thank you for the reviews for this story and my other story, which is Hannibal. I absolutely love Mads in the stories that I written thus far. Just a hint, the original story that I suggested in my bio-which I have a few chapters on-one of the main character is portrayed by Mads. Just wanted to throw that out there. ;)

Anyways, thank you.

-LX


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Teach Me to Sword Fight

…**.. **

…**.. Week Later: …..**

…**..**

"Oof!"

"Unbelievable."

"Now that is my type of woman."

"She knocked you right on your ass, Lancelot."

Lying on his back, Lancelot went to quickly get up but a foot was against his throat and he stared up into turquoise eyes. Kneeling down, keeping her foot gently on his neck, Arla gently 'tsk' him with an amused grin.

Taking her foot off him, she glanced at the others and made a 'come hither' finger motion at them. That got Gawain and Galahad to glance at one another, nodded then stripped themselves of their weapons before charging at Arla with a warrior yell.

Eyes narrowing, Arla crouched into an offensive stance before lunging forwards when the two knights were close enough. She dodged their grabs, turned on the heels of her feet and kicked the back of Gawain's knees out causing him to collapse onto his knees. She then kicked him in the back causing him to face plant into the training arena sand.

Then Arla turned around, blocking a left hook by Galahad with this glint in her turquoise eyes that seem to darken. Wrapping her right leg behind his left, she pushed him backwards causing him to yelp out and slammed onto his back.

"ROOOSSS!"

Hearing Bors coming at her from behind, Arla ran at him, jumped and spin kicked him across the face. Landing on the ground, she landed in a crouch, but screamed as Dagonet wrapped his large, muscular arms around her from behind. He bear hugged her, lifting her off her feet and causing her to growl.

Struggling in his grasps, Arla tried to kick him in the groin, but he lifted her up higher into the air and doing a slight backbend to prevent her feet from kicking him. Arla breathed in deeply and shut her eyes, ceasing her struggling in Dagonet arms. That got the large man to become confused but heard her let out a deep exhale from her mouth.

_**WHAM**_

"Oooo." The others winced, now sitting on the sidelines as they watched Dagonet dropped Arla to hold his bleeding nose. Arla rubbed the back of her head and glanced at Dagonet, who went over to the sideline, sitting down to show he was out of the match too.

"That leaves one more." Galahad said before pointing behind her.

Whirling around, Arla immediately ducked as Tristan tried to throw a right hook at her face. She then jumped back as he tried to knee her in the face and then tried to punch down on her.

Standing upright, moving across the sandy training arena, Arla blocked a few swings from Tristan before going onto the offensive side. She began to attack him, throwing him punches and jabs to the ribs, but he dodged or smacked her hands away. He didn't expect the foot to his chest to push him back before the other foot came along to uppercut the underside of his chin.

Arla fell onto her back, but quickly pushed herself up and stared at Tristan with slight shocked eyes. She had heard some stories about Tristan being the silent, but the deadliest knight to face in fighting.

"That did not just happen." Gawain whispers in shock.

Everything was quiet as Tristan stagger back and rested his right hand on the underside of his chin. He rubbed his chin for a few seconds before looking at Arla charging him. He quickly dodged her and then kicked her in the back, sending her over these barrels and crashed on the other side of them.

"Do you think he is going to kill her?" Galahad whispers to the others.

"Maybe."

"Possibly."

"No, he won't." Dagonet lowly said making them to look at him with raised eyebrows and curious eyes for his answer.

"Why not?" Gawain asked.

"Because if you look closely at Tristan eyes, they held nothing but pure excitement." Lancelot answered before Dagonet could to which Dagonet nod his head at Lancelot answer.

"He is getting excited with fighting her?" Galahad pointed towards the barrels that Tristan jumped over and tackles Arla to the ground.

"Yes. He is enjoyed her fighting and keeping up with him, in general."

"Or rather a woman that could fight like him." Bors lowly said to which the others stared at him then nodded their heads in agreement. They wouldn't mind having a woman that knows how to handle herself and kick someone's ass.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Arla and Tristan rolled across the ground until Tristan was on top of her. Arla had her right hand wrapped around his throat and he had his right hand wrapped around her throat too.

Both stared each other down with blank eyes. They stared at each other for a good few solid seconds before Arla lifted her hand away from his throat. Though, her hand drifted up to his cheek, touching the tattoo on his high cheekbones.

Tristan froze a bit, but relaxed as she gently traced his tattoos on his cheekbones. The tattoos signaling that he was a warrior.

Realizing what she was doing, Arla stop her actions on Tristan and dropped her hand to her side. She then felt herself began to blush causing Tristan to look away as he felt a bit hot too.

"Sorry." She meekly said in a low whisper, shutting her eyes. He stared down at her, watching as she open her eyes that seem to glow as light shined in them. Tristan head tilted a bit, staring at the unique color eyes before getting up and holding his hand out to her.

Grabbing his hand, Tristan easily pulled her up before letting go of her hand and walking away. The others glanced back and forth between them, eyebrows raised and their mouths a bit dropped.

"They didn't kill one another."

"Or one killed the other."

"Would you guys shush?" Arla asked, scowling them in a playful manner. She walked up to them before pausing in front of them. However, Arla looked over her shoulder at Tristan as he gradually made his way over to them too.

"So, what do you guys do when you don't train or on missions?"

They all glanced at one another before looking at her with blank expression. Her eyebrow rose and her hands rested upon her hips.

"Nothing?"

"We either clean our weapons, the tavern or train."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Shit." Arla slipped, slapping her hands over her mouth while the guys snickered at her. She dropped her hands from her mouth, shrugging her shoulders with a sigh.

"Well, I'm going to see my Vanora." Bors said, walking off.

"Careful, don't want to end up with number twelve."

That got Lancelot the finger causing them to laugh while Bors kept walking before disappearing out of the training ground. Slowly, the others started leaving making Arla to glance at each of them, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do.

Her eyes saw Tristan walking off in the direction of the stable making her to follow after. She was probably about twenty feet behind him, thus when she got inside, he wasn't in the stable.

"Tris—TAN!" She yelped the last part as she was slammed against the stable door. Her eyes shot up to stare into Tristan amber brown eyes. Realizing who it was, he let her go, bowing his head a bit before walking off towards his horse.

"Tristan."

"What do you need?"

"I was wondering about something." Arla lowly said, stepping towards him. She watched as he pulled his horse out of the stable and began to saddle up his horse.

"What is it?"

"Can you teach me to sword fight?"

That got him to pause in finishing up saddling his horse up. He patted his horse neck before glancing over his shoulder to stare at Arla with a blank expression. She stared at him before looking down at her hands and began to fiddle with them.

"Like I can fight with throwing knives and use the bow and arrows, but I never fought with a sword." Arla lowly told him, picking at her nails and seeing that she needed them file down or something.

The clanking of the saddle made low exhale made Arla to know that Tristan got onto his horse. She went to turn, but a hand appeared in front of her face. The hand had leather covering the middle, pointer and thumb fingers. That made Arla to know that this was his hand where he holds the arrow back.

"Come on."

Looking up, Arla stared at Tristan before looking at his hand and grabbing it. He pulled her up on top of the horse and behind him.

"Hold on." He lowly commanded before doing this click with his tongue and the horse sped out of the stables. Arla lunged forwards and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing up against him. His body tensed but then relaxed as they rode through and out of the village, heading towards the wall. A blush was on her face, but it slowly vanished when a small grin came onto her face as they rode. It felt like they were free as they rode through the gates that the guards open up for them.

Hearing a screech from above, Arla looked up with narrowed eyes. Seeing a hawk flying around then an eagle with it, Arla smile at seeing the two birds of prey.

"Beautiful." She whispers, watching them flying around with the gentle smile still on her face.

A sharp whistle ranged through the air causing Arla to jump in the saddle. Her eyes widen though as she watched the hawk that she has been watching, glide down and towards them.

Tristan held out his arm and the hawk swooped down and landed onto his arm. The hawk eyed Arla with its yellow eyes before giving a loud thrill.

"Oh, it's your hawk."

"Liberti."

"Is that her name? Freedom." Arla asked, watching as Tristan stared at his pet friend before throwing his right arm up. The hawk flew off his arm and with a few flap of her wings, she was back in the skies flying over them.

"Yes. She is free when she flies." Tristan told Arla, glancing over his shoulder at her before looking ahead.

"What about your eagle?"

"To be honest, that flying chicken attacked me and brought me back to this time, I think."

Tristan let out a low snort in amusement at Arla's nickname for her powerful white-tail eagle. He rode them away from the village and from anyone's eyes. Finding an area that was private enough, Tristan slowed up his horse.

"I guess that I should think of a name for her. Wait, what if the eagle is actually a boy?"

"It's a girl." Tristan reassured her.

Once the horse stopped, Tristan manages to slide off then turned back to the horse and held his hand out to Arla. She stared at his hand then rested her left hand in his and let him help her off.

They heard a screech causing them to look over at these trees and saw on a low branch, Arla's eagle.

"Speaking of the she-devil." Arla mutters causing Tristan to shake his head with a grin.

"That's it!" Arla exclaimed.

"What? Calling her a devil?"

"No. but that is a good idea. But I think that I want to name her Severine. It means serious. She is truly nothing but serious." Arla pointed out, glancing at Tristan grabbing his sword off his horse before looking at her.

"Makes sense."

"You're a man that response back with short answers, aren't you?" Arla asked, with a slight raised eyebrow. She watched him move a good distance away from her causing her to follow. Her hand came to rest upon the sword that was strapped to her waist.

"How do you figure?" Tristan replied, unsheathing his sword.

Arla stared at his sword, seeing it was truly a unique sword that went along with the mysterious, attractive man.

"What type of sword is that?"

"A Beile Bao sword."

"Um, right." Arla slowly said, walking a bit to the side but her eyes stayed on him as she noted that he was getting into a fighting stance. Her right hand wrapped around the hilt of her sword before pulling it out.

She didn't know what her sword looked like until now.

"A black bladed samurai sword...that is freaking cool." Arla awed over her 5ft long black bladed samurai sword that she didn't see Tristan coming at her until the tip of his sword was at her throat.

"Focus."

"Right." Arla gulped a bit with a nod.

She stepped back and got into a stance, however, Tristan stepped to her with his sword lower. He stepped behind her and fixed her legs and arms. She felt her face heat up a bit when he wrapped his hands around hers to fix her grip on the sword.

"Now, focus on my movement." Tristan lowly told her, stepping back in front of her.

They started off slow, just gently tapping their swords against each other's and moving around. Tristan would control her footwork, but after a while, he nodded his head. He realized that Arla was a quick learner when he showed her visually instead of just saying it. It made it very easy for him that she as a visual learner and that she picked up on how to do moves and footwork almost instantly.

As hours pass and the sun was starting to go down, Tristan and Arla were moving at a faster pace. They both moved in a smooth manner and their attacks were swift. There was a light sheer of skin on their skin from non-stop training. It seems that their training came to an end when Tristan rested his sword against Arla's throat with a smirk.

"We'll end for today."

"I guess so." Arla replied with a smirk.

Tristan felt a slight tap on his groin making him to slowly look down. Arla had her sword against his groin causing his eyebrows to rise then looked up at her. He pulled his sword form her throat and she pulled hers from his groin area.

"So?"

"Draw." Tristan mumbles, sheathing his sword and not believing that she caught him off guard. As he walked to his horse, he couldn't help but smirk at how much Arla improved within hours under his training.

Pulling himself up, he held his left hand out to Arla. She rested her hand into his and pulled herself up while he was pulling her up too. Once in the saddle and behind him, Tristan's horse was moving. Arla wrapped her arms around his waist, this time grinning a bit as Tristan didn't tense up.

Riding back, Arla unconsciously rested her head on Tristan's back causing him to only tense a bit but it disappeared. He glanced a bit over his shoulder to see Arla just lazily staring at the scenery they passed. Looking forwards, Tristan had a slight grin on his lips once again. It was a pleasant feeling to have a woman like Arla's arms around him and resting up against him.

As they got closer to the village, Tristan felt and heard a slight rumbling sound.

"Sorry."

"Hungry?" Tristan questions with slight humor in his tone of voice.

"Yes." Arla lowly replied, lifting her head off his back.

"We are almost back. Once back, we can go see Vanora."

"Sounds good." Arla told him, looking over his shoulder as they entered the village.

When they got to the knights stables, Tristan got off and helped her down. He brought his horse to its stall and made sure his horse was comfortable before walking back over to Arla.

He stared as he walked over then nodded his head to follow. Arla did so and they walked side by side to the tavern. Upon getting there, Arla sat down at a table with Tristan, away from the drunken people. Arla stared around, trying to see if any of the other knights were around, but not seeing them.

"They might be coming later." Tristan told her, seeing how she was looking around with searching eyes.

"Probably." Arla mumbles, looking back at the table, but jumped a bit when a bowl was placed in front of her and a slice of bread.

"Here, you go, dear. It seems you have been working out."

"Yes. Training with Tristan here. He is a very good teacher." Arla looked up at Vanora saying. The red hair woman eyebrows rose at this information and she couldn't help but glance over at the silent scout.

Tristan just bowed his head a bit while lifting his spoon up to begin to eat his stew. He didn't look up, knowing that Vanora was looking at him.

"That is good to here. Now, I must be getting back to work. Enjoy the food you two." Vanora winked at them before rushing off and yelling at one of her eleven children.

"All those children are hers?"

"Yes. And Bors."

Arla stared at the children running around before looking at Tristan, who was putting a spoonful of stew into his mouth.

"Jeesh, they must be like rabbits all day and night. Popping that many out. That's a lot of work."

Tristan spit some of his stew out and coughed a bit. Arla snickered and made an unconsciously check on a new list she made. It was a list of making Tristan do things that no one would ever suspect or see him do. Making him spit out some of his food with a comment was one of them, thus earning that check.

"You good?" Arla humorously said, giving Tristan an innocent smile.

The silent scout looked at her with slight narrowed amber hazel eyes. Arla smirked, seeing the playfulness following through them. She winked at him before lifting up her own spoon and began to eat too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Spark Deep Within

…**..**

…**.. A Week Later: …..**

…**..**

"How are they doing this?"

"They are both inhuman."

"I agree."

Over the past week, Arla was perfectly content with living in this past time. Yes, she did miss her family, but at the same time, she felt at home in this time period. And also, over the past week, she has become great friends with the knights. Surprised to not just her, but mostly to the others, Tristan and she were always together.

At the moment, Tristan and she were having their archery competition. They set their target up about a hundred and fifty yards away and were shooting at it. The others were standing around, shaking their heads in disbelief as Tristan and Arla were both at the same level. But mostly shock because Arla was perfectly keeping up with Tristan aim.

Tristan pulled back an arrow before letting it go. It made a thunk sound when it hit the center mark on the target painted on the tree. Arla stepped up beside Tristan with her arrow pulled back before letting out a deep breath from her lips and her eyes narrowed. Her eyes seem to zoom in to the target before she let the arrow go.

The only thing that was seen was a slight white flash through the air before it hit the tree.

"No way."

"Now that is amazing." Gawain pointed at the target.

Arla's arrow had not only hit the center mark, but by hitting the center mark, her arrow had split Tristan's arrow in half in order to hit the small bull eyes.

"Hmm." Arla hummed, stepping back beside Tristan and glanced at him with her radiant turquoise eyes. She smirked a bit as Tristan eyes narrowed and a slight frown came onto his lips.

"A frown doesn't look good on you. Just saying." Arla told him, looking back at the target that had a good amount of arrows sticking in it.

Tristan notched another arrow into his bow and held it up. He focuses on the target and let go. His arrow took off the pieces of the feathers of her arrow as it hit the center, but his arrow was pressed right up against her own arrow.

As Arla went to do another arrow, Arthur had appeared before them. They all seem to look at him and whatever facial expression they had on their faces, disappeared almost instantly. Seriousness came onto their faces as they see how Arthur was staring at them.

"We have to make sure that a carriage with high ranked people gets through the woods." Arthur simply told them.

"Another mission that risk our lives in the woads territory." Galahad mumbles, already walking off towards the knights' stables.

"Let's get saddle up." Lancelot said, staring at Arthur before walking off with the others.

"Can I go?" Arla questions Arthur with slight raised eyebrows.

Staring at her, Arthur looked at the tree that had Tristan and her arrows in it. He had seen her shoot the arrow that split Tristan arrow in half to hit the bull eyes. He looked back at her with a smirk.

"You might need to ride with someone."

…**..**

…**..An Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

"You know that you could have ridden with me. You know, Tristan isn't one to talk."

"I prefer Tristan over someone that might talk my ear off or tries to flirt with me in a horrible manner." Arla retorted at Lancelot, who made a fake hurt expression. The others chuckle at their remarks to one another.

Arla had obviously picked the silent scout knight to ride with. She was more comfortable with Tristan then the others, which was weird because of how he is viewed as the violent, silent, killer knight. But to her, he was the silent and skillful knight. Plus, in her book, he was someone who loved animals over associating with someone.

As they rode, Arla eyes scanned the area with Tristan. He was riding a bit ahead of the group now and staring at any tracks or any sign that there might be woads around.

"There." Arla lowly said, tapping Tristan on the left shoulder. He looked to the left, seeing a trail and seeing a carriage coming through with some Roman guards guarding it.

Tristan dropped his horse back to come beside Arthur and told Arthur about the spotting the carriage coming up to their left. The leader of the knights nodded and rode up forwards to greet the carriage with Tristan coming with him. The others followed right after.

Arla kept her eyes staring around, but glanced up to see that some birds were flying away to the right. Her eyes went to the right and slightly narrowed. The trees were just moving from a slight breeze of wind brushing by. Tristan and Arthur were talking lowly to one another about formation about the carriage or if Tristan should scout out the area. Thus, he wasn't on full alert about the area around them.

Reaching to the side of Tristan horse, Azure—because she has really blue eyes—, Arla hand skimmed Tristan shield. She unclipped it and pulled it up. The other knights behind her saw what she was doing and immediately started to scan their area.

Tristan felt the air changed making him to look around, but saw the others were scanning the area. As Tristan looked forwards, an arrow was whizzing right at him. Arla got up a bit on the saddle and put his shield in front of him.

_THUD. THUD. THUD. _

Three arrows hit the shield causing Tristan to thank in his head that Arla was being a scout while he was talking to Arthur the whole time. If Arla didn't notice something wrong, he would have maybe three arrows in him.

"WOADS!" Galahad shouted, pulling out his bow and arrows.

"Keep the carriage safe!" Arthur shouted, riding his horse around the carriage that the Roman guards were protecting.

Arla pushed Tristan shield against his chest while standing up on Azure saddle. She pulled out two throwing knives and jumped off his horse, landing on a woad that came out of the bushes. She sliced them down and turned to take out another, but they met an arrow by Tristan. She nodded at him causing him to nod back.

Tristan slid off his horse, shooting arrows here and there, mostly protecting the carriage but also, Arla. He would glance at Arla, watching how she moved across the ground as if she was gliding. Her motions of striking down the enemies were a one and done type of moves.

Moving around, she dodged some woads that were being tossed away by a crazed Bors, shouting as he sliced through his opponents. Arla was nearing the carriage, when she noted a woad sneaking underneath it.

"Oh no you don't." Arla sprinted by those fighting and slid across the ground, stabbing her throwing knife into that woad with a hard jab. Standing up, Arla checked the carriage to make sure the woads didn't find any loop holes, when a piercing pain went through her leg.

"AH FUCK!"

Hearing her let out a scream, Dagonet, Galahad and Tristan turned to see a woad had shot Arla. They were the closest to her and so they tried to get over to her.

Arla saw the arrow through the side of her thigh causing her to say some more colorful language that profusely came out of her mouth. She limped to the carriage, but fell two her good leg as the pain jolted through her injure one. A pair of feet appeared in her line of vision making her to look up to stare into the eyes of a woad.

The woad had an bow and arrow making Arla to believe that he was the one that shot her. The woad kneels down and smirked at her. He reached out and caressed her face and then eyed her body up and down.

"Don't even think about it." Arla mutters, but yelped as the woad threw her over his shoulder and began to take her towards the wood.

"NO! ARTHUR! TRISTAN! FUCKING SOMEONE!" Arla screamed.

The woad came to a stop causing Arla to stop screaming and looked a bit over his shoulder to see familiar dark brown hair with braids.

"I suggest you put her down."

The woad just stared at Tristan before shaking their head with a smirk and tightens their grip around Arla's waist.

"Last warning." Tristan lowly said his voice completely void of emotions. Arla felt a chill go up her spine, knowing that Tristan was letting out his dark side.

Slowly, the woad set her down and stepped a bit away, pulling out a sword. Arla crawled a bit backwards, watching as Tristan pulled out his unique sword and stared down the woad with slight narrowed eyes.

The two seem to circle each other before lunging forwards at the same time. There were a few clinks of swords before a quick glint of the black sword, the woad collapsed to the ground. Tristan stared down the woad before looking around to see that the others were finishing up with the rest of the invasion of other woads. Turning around to face Arla, Tristan saw Dagonet beside her, taking care of her.

Walking over, Tristan stood beside Dagonet kneeling form.

"She'll be fine. It went through the side of her leg, missing the main vein and her bone." Dagonet told Tristan, glancing up at the silent knight before going back to Arla.

"We have to get it out."

"Oh great." Arla fell onto her back and shut her eyes.

As carefully as he could, Dagonet snapped the arrow in half causing Arla to clenched the ground and let out a deep breath from her nose.

"Here it comes." Dagonet told her, gripping one end. As he went to pull it out, he stopped as he watched Tristan kneel down beside Arla's head and let her grab his left boot.

"Go." Tristan lowly said to which Dagonet quickly pulled the arrow out.

"HOLY—"Arla stopped herself from screaming out any words as she clenched Tristan boot and bit her bottom lip.

Tristan stared down at her and brushed some leaves out of her hair. HE glanced over at the woad that he took out, only to see them gone. That got his eyes to narrow a bit. Looking back at Arla, he helped her sit up as Dagonet began to clean her wound and wrapped it up.

"I'll stitch it when we get back. For now, we have to move."

"Alright." Arla lowly said, trying to get up.

Not wanting to see her in pain when getting up or struggle, Tristan picked her up bridal style and carried her towards his horse. The others looked at him with slight raised eyebrows, seeing how caring Tristan was being towards Arla. However, some of them smirked as they saw how protective Tristan was over Arla, especially when that woad tried to take her.

When the woad was trying to take her, Tristan eyes darken to a black color and he sprinted towards the woad to stop them. He was pissed that the woad tried to take her away and had the nerve to wound her so they could take her away. Not in his book that someone would take Arla away.

As he came to the house, Dagonet took Arla into his arms and let Tristan get onto his horse before holding out his arms.

"I can ride on the back."

"No, you are not." Tristan replied, taking Arla into his arms once Dagonet handed her up to him. Tristan adjusted her into his lap in front of him, wrapping his left arm around her waist while his right grabbed the horse reins.

"Everything is good and settles, let's move." Arthur commanded, leading the group this time. The others rode a bit behind the carriage, staying alert at all times now. They had Tristan a bit in front of them but in the middle because he has an wounded Arla that he was now protecting.

For the rest of the ride, it was content and soon, they were finished. Hence, riding back to the walls. Arla rested her head against Tristan chest and muttering about taking pain killers.

"Pain killers?"

"In the future, the medicine is very advance. There is things called pain killers, there are various brands of them. You take them and they relieve pain for a good period of time." Arla explained to Tristan while playing with one of his chain links circles. Tristan glanced down at her, seeing her playing with is chain links that help protect his body from simple attacks.

When they came to the Hadrian Wall, Dagonet told Tristan to bring Arla to her room immediately so that he could get started on stitching up her leg. Tristan nodded and rode his horse to the stall, before getting off and holding Arla in his arms bridal style.

"I can't believe that I got shot."

"It happens." Tristan replied, carrying her towards Varona's tavern, heading right upstairs and not paying attention to anyone.

"Argh." Arla groan as Tristan put her down on the bed. As he slid his hands out from underneath her, he stops moving away from her when she had rested her hand on his shoulder. Arla did a bold move of moving forwards and giving his cheek a gentle peck.

"Thank you for protecting me." Arla softly whispers against his cheek before she slowly pulled away.

As she pulled away Tristan felt himself moving towards her but he quickly stood up when the door open. In stepped Dagonet, who gave Arla a gentle smile and when he looked at Tristan, he nodded his head.

Stepping back, Tristan let Dagonet take care of Arla. But he bowed his head and quickly left the room, still feeling the searing kiss on his cheek.

Arla watched Tristan walk out. She knew that the kiss on his cheek had sparked had finally sparked something deepen within Tristan and Arla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **The Dark Glint

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"I'm not leaving this room."

"You have to leave some time. Such as dinner is being served."

"Vanora, I'm in a dress. Why am I in a dress?"

"Because Dagonet told me to give you a dress because he doesn't want your pants rubbing against your stitches." Vanora said, staring at Arla with amusement.

For the past few days, Arla has been recovering from being shot in the leg by an arrow. Now, here she was in this light, long V-neck blue dress with silver trimming that brought out her light tan, but mostly her turquoise eyes.

"I look horrible though."

"No, you don't, dear. Trust me." Vanora said, shaking her head with a gentle smile.

Arla looked down at the dress, seeing how it did fit her body perfectly. She looked at Vanora, who grabbed her hand and began to lead her out of the room.

"Let's see what the others will think…like Tristan." Vanora said, glancing at Arla with a mischievous smirk.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Please. He is eyeing you lately too." Vanora winked then pulled Arla through the hallways on the main level and out into the busy tavern area.

It was busy and rowdy tonight. There was music playing, people dancing, drinking, and eating and games going on. With good pace, Vanora began to lead Arla through the crowd and towards the table that the knights always occupied when they come.

As they got closer, Arla could hear the knights joking around with each other. She tried to pull from Vanora's hand but it was useless. They came to a stop at the table causing the knights to look up with smiles, but they slowly slid off.

"Is that Arla in a dress?" Lancelot purred out, standing up with a smirk.

Stepping away, Vanora quickly said that she had to get their food and walked off with a victorious smirk, especially seeing Tristan eyeing Arla.

"I hate dresses."

"I don't know why you do." Gawain lowly said, eyeing her in the dress with the others.

"You look beautiful tonight, Arla." Dagonet said, rising his cup of ale towards her. Arla blushed a bit and slowly sat herself in the seat beside Dagonet, knowing he won't try anything with her like the other knights. Neither would Tristan…she thinks.

Arla glanced up and to her left seeing Tristan leaning against the post near the table and eating a green apple. She nodded at him causing him to raise his apple a bit in acknowledgement before bringing it back to his mouth to bite into it.

Food came out and they were all sitting around the round tavern table, joking around and having interesting conversations. Towards the end of dinner, Galahad had challenged Tristan and Arla to a dagger throwing match.

"Come on, Gawain, you're my partner." Galahad grabbed the long blonde hair man and dragged him towards the post with a target on it.

"They are both in for it." Lancelot said, watching Tristan and Arla stand up, moving towards the throwing post together.

"I don't have my throwing knives since I'm in this dress." Arla mutters, glaring at the dress that was on her.

Tristan pulled out a dagger and handed it to her. Arla reached out, grabbing the handle and tried to take it, but Tristan still held onto it. With a tilt of her head, Arla looked up at him with curious eyes. Tristan bent his head a bit near her head and his breath was fanning near her ear.

"You look lovely." Tristan whispers. He stepped away, bite into his apple and turned away to watch Galahad throw the first dagger into the post, hitting it a bit above the painted white bull eye's mark.

Arla stood there, staring at the back of Tristan with slight widen eyes and a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. She looked down at the dagger and moving her hand about, testing the weight of it.

"Arla."

"Hmm?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh." Arla saw the other daggers in the post, realizing that she must've really been focus on the dagger in her hand.

Stepping forwards, she stared at the post before twirling the dagger in her hand. When the dagger slowed down to almost a stop in her hand, she whipped it forwards and they watched it sail through the air.

The dagger stabbed into half of the white dot causing Tristan to smirk as Galahad and Gawain let out a loud sigh.

"Point for us." Arla said, moving across the ground and towards the post that was twenty feet away. She grabbed all the daggers and walked back, handed them back to the representative person before they began another round.

This went on for almost an hour before Gawain was getting distracted by women and Galahad had too much to drink. Tristan and Arla won the game or rather every single round of the game.

Arla smile at how the knights interact with each other but with everyone else. She moved across the room to go see Bors, who was holding his youngest, eleven, in his arms.

But she never made it over as this drunken man grabbed her around the waist and tugged her against his body.

"Hello, beautiful." The drunken man slurred, his horrible smell of breath blew into her face making her to gag a bit.

"Let me go, now." Arla growled out, struggling in the man's grip, but he snickered with his buddies. He turned her into his arms and pulled her into him so that they were chest to chest. His right hand skimmed down her back and grabbed her butt.

_**SLAP**_

The place seems to go quiet as the slap was loud.

Everyone saw the drunken man glaring down at Arla, but then gave her this sleazy smile and grabbed her butt again. She went to punch him this time, but someone beat her to it.

The man met a fist to the face then he was slammed over a table.

Arla saw that Gawain had punched the man while Tristan threw the man over a table and had delivered another sharp punch to the man's face. Tristan shoved the man away before walking over to Arla to check up on her. However, the drunken man must've been really drunk tonight.

"Is that the best you got, knight?" The drunken man spit blood out of his mouth and sent a snarl in Tristan direction.

Stopping in his tracks, Tristan head was bowed so that no one could read his eyes or his facial expression. Arla stepped forwards as Tristan began to turn towards the man and finally lifting his head up.

His eyes were dark and Arla remember seeing those types of eyes when Tristan fought that woad for her. Quickly, Arla moved to step in front of Tristan before he could even move forwards. Her hand came up to rest against his chest, but his hand shot up and grasped her wrist in a tight manner.

"Argh. Dammit, Tristan, stop this now." Arla whispers to him, trying to ignore the pressure building up on her wrist from his tight grip. She stared into his eyes, watching them staring back at her with the glint in them to hurt the other man.

"He's drunk, Tristan. He is defenseless against you." Arla told him, watching as the glint was slowly vanishing from his eyes.

"And let go, you're hurting me." Arla whispers to him so that no one else could hear what she just said to him.

That seems to fully bring back Tristan as he realized that he was tightly clenching her wrist. He let her go and stared at her with concern, but it vanished. Quickly, he bowed his head and with long strides, he left the tavern altogether.

"Tristan." Arla's whispers, watching his form disappear into the darkness of the night.


End file.
